LAS MANOS QUIETAS II : PRACTICAR Y PRACTICAR
by Yunuen
Summary: Si se desea ser bueno en algo, hay que practicar mucho.


Migue: Me dijo Yun que debo leer el papelito, a ver: **Disclamer**: Nosotros, Las Tortugas Ninja, no le pertenecemos a Yun y a nadie a nadie a nadie…mmmm…pero por alguna razón Yun dice que su corazón es de nosotros, qué raro, yo no lo tengo, que me trasculquen pero yo no lo tengo…mmmm…aquí dice que Leo lo tiene, ¡ah! ¡misterio resuelto!...qué más…que no se hace millonaria por escribir los fics que escribe de las tortugas, sólo espera hacerles pasar un rato agradable a quienes los lean. Es todo. Ok ¡Les deseo suerte! Porque este guan chut quedó...eeehh…bueno, lean y me dirán después.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**PRACTICA****R, PRACTICAR Y PRACTICAR**

Rafael está en su habitación. Golpea con su puño derecho su saco con tal fuerza que el saco se balancea a un lado y regresa cual péndulo directo a él para regresarle el trancazo que le dio, pero Rafael siendo más rápido, le estampa el puño izquierdo y de nueva cuenta lo lanza lejos, pero el saco se regresa a él y Rafael lo golpea otra vez con el puño derecho y otra vez se balancea el saco y otra vez lo golpea Rafael pero ahora con el puño derecho y otra vez se balancea el saco y otra vez va de regreso y otra vez lo golpea con el izquierdo y…

Rafa: ¡YUN, TIEMPO!

Yun: ¿Qué pasa?

Estoy con Rafa en su habitación y con mi libreta en mano y un bolígrafo, naturalmente, tratando de escribir otro one shot.

Rafa: ¡Mujer! ¡Tienes que describir las cosas con más coraje, con más rabia, con más energía!

Yun: Lo sé, por eso es que estoy escribiendo, para mejorar.

Rafa: Y no deberías, tienes mucho trabajo.

Yun: Pero no puedo dejar de escribir, quiero mejorar en mi forma de escribir.

Rafa: Como quieras, pero búscate a otro que te ayude, me aburriste con las cachetadas con guante blanco que le doy a mi saco. Y no sólo necesitas de mucha práctica, también necesitas tener talento, ¿sabes?

Yun: Sí, lo sé. Bueno, gracias de todas formas Rafa.

Rafa: Si, adiós.

Yun: Tiene razón Rafa, debo escribir mucho para mejorar. Pero ¿sobre quién o qué escribo?

Bajo abajo, ja, debo preguntarle a Doni cómo se le llama a eso.

Yun: ¡¿Ahora quién podrá ayudarme?!

Imploro a los Dioses un milagro y en eso…

Migue: ¡Yo!

De un salto se me aparece Migue.

Yun: ¡Oh! ¡El chapulín Colorado….digo….Migue!

Migue: ¡No contabas con mi astucia!

Yun: ¿Tú puedes ayudarme? Trato de escribir algo pero de forma más intensa, más nostálgica, más alegre, más…

Migue: Ya entendí Yun, haces lo que Leo, pules tu técnica de la escritura, escribiendo y escribiendo y escribiendo…

Yun: ¡Gracias!

Le doy un fuerte abrazo.

Yun: Empecemos.

Migue: ¡Va qué va!

Miguel Ángel…está sentado en el sofá…

Migue: OK, vamos para el sofá…me siento ¿y luego?

…mirando absorto una caricatura en la televisión.

Migue: ¡Me gustan las caricaturas! ¿Cuál estoy viendo?

Yun: Shhhhh.

Migue: Sorry.

Nadie más está en la sala, nadie está en el laboratorio, ni en el dojo, ni en la cocina, ni en el taller…está total y completa y absoluta e incondicionalmente solo…solito…él y solo él y…

Leo: Yun.

Corrección…Estaba solo, porque apareció…

Leo: No Yun, lo siento pero debes regresar al trabajo.

Migue: Pero si acaba de llegar.

Leo: Debe regresar Migue, por una vez estuvo bien pero dos ya no.

Migue: ¡Ándale hermano, otro ratito y ya!

Leo: Perdóname pero discúlpame pero no.

Yun: Pero Leo-suplico-no puedo dejar de escribir, quiero mejorar.

Leo: Pero tienes responsabilidades, acuérdate de lo que te dijo Guir: TODO A SU TIEMPO.

Yun: Pero no me ha servido.-digo con mucha tristeza.

Leo: Porque no has hecho exactamente lo que te dijo.

Suspiro derrotada.

Leo: Calma Yun. Te acompaño.

Tomo el brazo de Leo y él me conduce a la salida.

Yun: Adiós, Migue.

Migue: Adiós Yun.

Leo: Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

Nos detenemos en la puerta del elevador. Oigo que ya viene por mí.

¡Oh cruel destino

que te ensañas conmigo!

¿Por qué no me permites

estar más tiempo con mi amigo?

Leo: Yun, debes dejar de divagar también, por favor.

Yun: Pero debo practicar también mi poesía.

Leo: Todo a su tiempo, repite conmigo…

Yun: Todo a su tiempo…todo a su tiempo…todo a su tiempo…

Todo a su tiempo...

No es fácil memorizarlo hoy,

cuando sé que lentamente

muriendo estoy.

.

Todo a su tiempo...

¿Cómo? Si el rencor,

la tristeza, el agobio,

van petrificando mi corazón.

.

Todo a su tiempo...

Para mi imposible.

Demasiado tiempo encerrada,

me ha vuelto, además, desesperada.

.

Veinticuatro años.

Fue estar mucho tiempo,

en la soledad atrapada.

Pero ya es mi momento.

.

Pasear, en bicicleta andar,

leer, escribir, dibujar…

Pero más que nada

anhelo a alguien amar.

.

Un amigo,

es todo

y nada más,

lo que a mi Señor pido.

.

No deseo autos.

No deseo dinero.

No deseo departamento.

Un amigo, es todo lo que quiero.

.

Un amigo, Señor,

antes que mi corazón palpitante

termine por convertirse

en un duro diamante.

Leo: Yun.

Yun: ¿Sí?

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me mira decididamente, y casi inaudible me dice:

A un ángel perdiste,

y por eso en la desolación caíste,

pero ya te perdonaste.

mas algo importante olvidaste:

.

A la esperanza debes aferrarte,

y de la amargura alejarte,

si no, no verás a quien desee

a ti acercarte.

.

.

Tus últimas palabras incomprensibles me son,

pero las llevaré en mi corazón.

.

.

¡TORTOLOS OIGAN!

¡EL TIEMPO SE LES ACABÓ!

Rafael, rompiendo el encanto, grita desde la puerta de su habitación.

Leo aparta sus manos de mi cara.

Leo. Bien señorita, ya hizo lo que quería, pero si regresa, no seré tan indulgente.

Yun: Con semejante amenaza…

Sonrío divertida.

Leo: Cuídate.

Deposito con suma timidez un beso en su mejilla, me aparto, y por un breve instante, aún más breve que un suspiro…miro sus ojos… esa llama de la esperanza que arde en ellos me recuerda…que no puedo renunciar ni a mis sueños ni a mis anhelos, así que...

Yun: Bye.

Leo: Bye.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Migue: ¡Hemos llegado a la mejor parte! A ver....¿dónde dejé el papelito...¡Aquí está! Para comentarios…

Leo: Espera Miguel Ángel, esta vez le va a Rafael.

Rafa: ¿Y por qué yo?

Migue: ¡Pero ya me estaba gustando pedir y contestar reviews!

Leo: Le va a Rafa.

Rafa: ¡¿Por qué quelonios debo ser yo el que pida reviews?! ¡¿Y tengo que contestarlos?!

Leo: Porque fuiste muy grosero con Yun.

Rafa: ¿Y yo que tengo la culpa que no sepa escribir?

Leo: Es buena, pero que se presiona…así que elije, o pides reviews o tú harás las rimas con ella a la próxima.

Rafa: ¿Amenaza con regresar?

Leo: La conozco y lo hará.

Rafa: ¡Ashh! ¡Está bien!

Leo: Buen chico-le doy ligeras palmaditas en la cholla.-Vamos Migue, Rafa debe ganarse su absolución.

Migue. ¿Su qué?

Leo: Debe ganarse el perdón sino quiere que le de un sermón y para rematar un buen coscorrón.

Rafa: ¡Cállate!....OK-carraspeo mi garganta- Deja reviews, eso si quieres, conste que yo no te obligo, puedes decir que este one shot es un…

Leo: Rafa.

Rafa:…que es un "buen fic" y yo "con mucho gusto" leeré el review que dejes y lo contestaré ya que Yun, por estar perdiendo el tiempo mejorando su estilo y eso sin mencionar que nos hace perder el tiempo a nosotros, está atrasada con su trabajo. Gracias.

: P


End file.
